Princess Daisy And Her Cake
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Daisy was having a walk until she spotted some delicious cake, only to have two Ninjis come and steal it! Now the tomboyish princess has to take the Ninjis challenge to get it back... can she do it?


**Princess Daisy And Her Cake**

__

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Hey! Cake is good! Cake is ALWAYS good!

Disclaimer: (scoffs) Yeah, says you.

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Shut up and get back in the cage, you troll. Anyway, I'm planning a bigger, better, somewhat more expressive and detailed version of this that somewhat follows on what Kirby Squeek Squad was going with, so in the mean time, just think of this as a very tasty warm up. And speaking of warm out, outside of a certain trilogy, this just may be one of my biggest (and probably) best one-shots yet. Even made more sweet by the fact I'm using Princess Daisy, of all things!

Disclaimer: Like THAT is a good thing-

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Cage. NOW.

(several violent minutes later)

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Anyway, that's all I got to say. Just kick back, relax, and enjoy the one-off fanfic that'll lead to an even bigger and better one using the same template! YAY!! (throws confetti)

Disclaimer: (now in the cage, grumblimg) Everything belongs to Nintendo. _Every single thing. _(groans) To think, I dropped out of college for this...

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I can still hear you, y'know.

Disclaimer: Oh shut up, you big bucket of bolts!

* * *

Princess Daisy, the ever so cheery, hyperactive, tomboyish princess of Sarasaland, was on a leisurely walk around the Mushroom Kingdom for no other reason than to just simply walk. Why? Because she enjoyed walking and walking is healthy for you, mortal fool! So anyway, she was humming to herself until she spotted the most pleasant sight to have ever been sighted - a scrumtpious, delicate vanilla cake, which was just WAITING to be devoured in its entirety.

"Oh boy! That cake sure looks yummy!" Daisy exclaimed as she licked her lips, rubbing her stomach, which began growling for the sweet, sugary goodness that only a cake could provide. Going with her stomach full heartily, Daisy rushed towards the cake, but fell into a deep pitfall, injuring herself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You fell for our trap!"

"Wait a sucker! She actually fell for it! Noob!"

"You want this cake so bad? Do ya, do ya, do ya!?"

"You're going to have to get it first. We won't give you back the cake without a fight, you know! Ohohohoho!"

Daisy moaned as she rubbed her butt, looking up to see two green-colored bushes looking down at her. She growled as she called out, "Hey! What's the big idea, you losers!? All I was doing was having a leisure walk and I just happen to spot a scrumptious cake, when here you come, trapping me down her in this dirty old hole! Who do you think you are, anyway!?"

Suddenly, a pair of bushes popped up around the cake, and more obnoxious laughter was heard. Before long, two michevious, purple-colored Ninjis took the cake and hopped away towards the western direction, leaving behind Daisy.

"You have fell for our simple yet masterful trap, stupid girl!" The first Ninji laughed.

"Yes! No one can challenge our awesome physic!" The second Ninji added as he snickered.

"Now that we got your full attention, we wanna have some fun. A little game of tag doesn't hurt, no?" The first Ninji chimed in a higher pitch.

"Let's just see if you could even TRY and get this cake from our dirty little hands, hmmm?" The second, slightly deeper toned Ninji challenged.

Daisy growled, folding her arms. "Oh, I'll get that cake all right," She muttered angrily as she stood up, shouting with determination, "And when I do get the cake back, I'll promise to beat you two clowns up to a crisp!"

The two Ninjis laughed heartily as they high fived each other and taunted Daisy once more, before they grabbed the cake and headed off.

After a minute and thirty seven seconds of climbing, Daisy managed to climb out of the whole, and gasped in shock as she watched the Ninjis take off with her claimed cake. Yelling angrily, Daisy followed, running as fast as she could as her orange dress ripped, revealing her usual sports outfit as she kept close to the thieving Ninjis.

As she continued running after the two thieving Ninjis, Daisy jumped over several snaping Piranha Plants, who were willing to make a meal out of the girl. Daisy accidentally tripped, landing into the mouth of a fat red-spotted Piranha Plant, of which she kicked her way out of as she continued her pursuit. The two Ninjis then started banging on the deciduous trees incoming, knocking down all of the beehives hanging within the trees' various branches. Daisy quickly stopped, screaming as she saw huge amounts of raging bees emerge from the nest, swarming the entire forest.

Daisy trembeled with a slight hintage of fright, but hearing the two Ninjis laugh at her, Daisy braved her way through the bees, allowing them to sting her as she continued running straight. The two Ninjis felt as if they soiled themselves in fright and awe, taking off with the delicious cake as Princess Daisy determinly followed closely by, with the bees all swarming over her.

The two Ninjis then came by a Moo Moo Ranch, and opened the pen, freeing all of the cows. Daisy could see the incoming cattle, but she was no less determined. Pushing, shoving, and jumping over the excited cows, Daisy body slammed herself to the ground, being covered in dust as the bees continued stinging her. However, Daisy felt no pain whatsoever, as was evident by the cows stomping over her. Daisy continued crawling her way through until all the cows left, getting back up and plunging towards the Ninjis. The two Ninjis jumped out of the way and jumped into the river, landing on a leaf pad as they turned around to face Daisy and taunted her.

Daisy growled, her stomach growling as well as she jumped straight into the water, now being stung, dirty, and wet. However, this surprisingly proved fruitless as Daisy swam with gusto, strongly paddling her way against the strong current towards the two Ninjis. One of the Ninjis began tossing ninja stars at her, but Daisy shrugged it off, grinning victoriously as she got closer. With every inch, she could feel the sweet, irresistable cake in her stomach, nice and warm, encouraging her to press on forward. Nearby, a fishing Lakitu sighed out of boredom as he then caught glimspe of Princess Daisy and the two Ninjis. Getting a great idea, the Lakitu quickly took out his recording camera and took for the skies, following Daisy as he began recording prime footage.

Daisy looked up, to see that the Ninjis jumped off the leaf, as a waterfall was nearby. Daisy looked to her left and right, to see a grassy vine nearby. Paddling to the western direction, with the angry bees shockingly still stinging her, Daisy grabbed the vine and managed to climb out of the water, feeling a bit cold after swimming. However, she didn't let this hinder her progress, as she watched the Ninjis take off for an active volcano nearby. Fuming, Daisy took off, her clothing starting to tear apart as pieces of it fell to the ground. The Lakitu, having been extremely proud of the footage he has caught, followed Daisy, moving through the thick leaves of the trees.

Daisy continued running for her precious kidnapped vanilla cake as she ran straight through the thick bushes, snatching the berries and eating them up to gain some energy. She grabbed the hanging vines and used them to swing from one tree to another, grabbing the bananas and eating them as she then used the peels to hinder the Ninjis, tossing them in front of the thieving duo. Daisy then smashed herself into the ground, the last of the raging bees finally starting to die off. Daisy took a quick breather, before she used the energy she stored in her and made her way across using flower power, catching up to the Ninjis fast. The Ninjis noticed this and one of them took off while the other grabbed Daisy and started slashing at her repeatedly. As Daisy covered herself from the bruises, she tossed one of the ninja stars at the coconut, causing it to fall on the Ninji.

Grinning, Daisy grabbed the wounded Ninji and placed him by her butt, farting loud and deadly enough to hinder the thief unconscious. With one Ninji down, Daisy focused her attention of the second Ninji, who was climbing up the volcano from the outside. Vigorously pounding her chest like an ape, Daisy dashed towards the active volcano and started climbing up, sweat coming down herbody faster than the waters at Niagara Falls. As Daisy was getting closer to the top, the Ninji held the delicious cake right over the volcano, ready to drop it in the hot, red magma below, which was ready to burst at any moment. Daisy reached the top, and she gasped as the Ninji grinned evilly.

"Say goodbye to your precious, princess!" The Ninji laughed as he dropped the cake, laughing maniacally.

Daisy was devestated, her hands on her face. "**Noooooo!!!**" Screaming in absolute horror, Daisy took all the bravery within her and jumped after the vanilla cake, managing to grab it in time. As Daisy was falling steadily close to the lava, she closed her eyes as she gasped, and then, with a little force, farted the loudest she could, using the flatulence to pump her way out of the crater.

Sadly, the volcano was set off like a chain reaction to the loud fart, causing the entire fiery mountain to blow its top. The Ninji fell off the volcano, screaming as he fell to his death, whilst the magma bursted out of the volcano, flooding the entire tropical island. The Lakitu just reached the scene, gasping in shock as the red magma covered just about everything. Daisy, who was safe from the volcano, was farting herself straight past the atmosphere, leaving behind Earth as she continued holding onto her precious vanilla cake. Her clothes were just about gne, and she was close to being entirely naked, but Daisy didn't care, as she finally had her cake.

"Oh boy!" Daisy exclaimed with delight as she placed the cake in her mouth, "Here comes the sweet stuff!"

Eating the whole thing, Daisy belched loudy as she rubbed her stomach with content. Unfortunately for her, by the time she finally reached the barrier of Earth and Outer Space, her devestating fart finally finished up, causing the tomboyish princess to plummet back towards Earth, to the point where the magma continued oozing. Daisy screamed as she covered her face, knowing the end result of what will happen.

All and all, let's just say that she recieved a terrible burn. And accidentally farted again.

And caused the entire planet to explode. Oh, Princess Daisy, you and your explosive farts! Ha, Ha, Ha!

**THE END**


End file.
